looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plucky Duck
Plucky Allen Duck is a green duck who appeared in the 1990s animated series Tiny Toon Adventures. Plucky was voiced by Joe Alaskey. In the Japanese dub of the show, he was voiced by Kōichi Yamadera. Personality Plucky, a teenager, was portrayed on the series as a greedy, egotistical, and a hyper-active young duck, who'd often engage in various schemes with the goal of either personal glory or satisfying some personal whim. These schemes ranged from inventing a time machine to delay doing his own homework to traveling to Hollywood, California in an ill-fated attempt at selling his life story as a movie. Like the other characters in the series, Plucky attended Acme Looniversity, where his mentor and favorite teacher was Daffy Duck, and resembled his personality so much that he was nearly a clone (it is also implied in one episode that Daffy Duck is his father in "real life"). Similar to Daffy's relationship with Bugs Bunny, Plucky also sometimes found himself at odds with the two main stars of Tiny Toon Adventures, Buster and Babs Bunny, though the three managed to remain friends nevertheless. Plucky's best friend was Hamton J. Pig, a mild-mannered pig and Plucky's opposite, whom Plucky often takes advantage of; his romantic interest was Shirley the Loon, a young psychic female duck. Some episodes featured Plucky fighting the highly-pollutive Montana Max industries as The Toxic Revenger, a pun on the B-movie character, The Toxic Avenger. Another episode parodied Kon Tiki. Plucky's end tag was the Romeo and Juliet line, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" He also appeared in The Tiny Toons Show, as a best friend of Buster Bunny, and voiced by Joe Alaskey. Baby Plucky Among the more notable of the Plucky-centric Tiny Toons shorts featured "Baby Plucky", a look back at Plucky's diaper-clad toddler days (with rare cameos by other "Baby" Tiny Toons characters, such as Babs Bunny). Baby Plucky was characterized by a higher-pitched voice and stilted "baby-talk" diction ("Is no your turn to push the button, is my turn to push the button!"), and even said, "Yes, sir," when his answer to a question is affirmative, whether he said it to a male (like his father) or a female (like his mother), and wore nothing except a diaper. He was also full of the wholly (or at least mostly) innocent mischief that toddlers are known for. Baby Plucky could easily be considered a not-so-subtle parody of the genre of re-imagining established characters as younger versions of themselves; Tiny Toons was often accused by critics of jumping on the bandwagon of that genre. Baby Plucky was voiced by Nathan Ruegger (the son of writer/producer Tom Ruegger and the future voice of Skippy Squirrel on Animaniacs and Froggo on Histeria!). In one short, Baby Plucky discovers that items in the toilet bowl disappear when the toilet is flushed ("Water go down the hoooOOolle."), and proceeds to flush various items simply to watch them vanish, not realizing until far too late that he was clogging the plumbing. In another, Baby Plucky and his mother (who was heard but only shown from the shoulders down, similar to the appearances of Nanny on the animated series Muppet Babies and all adults in the Peanuts comic strips and animated cartoons) visit a shopping mall and Plucky's obsession with an elevator ("Wanna go on the el-a-lator. Wanna push the button.") leads him to cross paths with and eventually foil a criminal trying to make a getaway. Oddly enough, Baby Plucky had several guest appearances in Animaniacs (normally as a background cameo), whereas when other Tiny Toons characters cameod they would be shown in their proper age. Gallery Plucky.jpg Plucky Duck.jpg 11-Plucky-Duck.png|Plucky Wearing A Yellow Shirt 0 (2).jpg|Plucky Duck And Hamton J. Pig As Maverick Plucky Duckhead.jpg|Plucky from the Tiny Toons Intro 004085 14.jpg|Dynamite Tta8.jpg|I'm Ridin On A Camel TINYTOONS2.jpg|Don't Spill The Drink! Fan.jpg|Terrorist Man Tta-4.jpg|Plucky Holding A Spike Tinytoon1-08.JPG|Plucky Duck:Leader Of Duck Trek Characters-tiny-toon-adventures-5427269-396-300.jpg|Nice Grin 1219693020 4.jpg|Don't Touch My Head 32894993-jpeg preview medium.jpg|Plucky Duck(Right) With Buster And Babs(Left) 2.jpg|Lost In Space By Plucky Duck 0 (8).jpg|Snap! 0 (7).jpg|Fart TYMYv1zsAxE.jpg Plucky kissing Shirley by Tomek2289.jpg Pictures of Plucky as a Baby Baby Plucky.jpg Plucky-duck.jpg|Out Of Water Hq3.jpg|Don't Look 9b8e7ba95aa947468e24234f03f7aa1b.jpg|Flushed Away Hq3.jpg|Swimmin In A Toilet Pictures Of Plucky Wearing Some Suits Tta8.jpg|Plucky Duck Wearing A White Suit (which Was Bugs' suit From [[Carrotblanca]] 0 (2).jpg Tta-4.jpg|Plucky Wearing A Black Suit Tinytoon1-08.JPG|Plucky Wearing A Yellow Shirt From Duck Trek 32894993-jpeg preview medium.jpg|Plucky Duck Wearing A Bowling Shirt Like Daffy Wearing A Striped Shirt From The Looney Tunes Show Episode:To Bowl Or Not To Bowl 2.jpg|Plucky Wearing A Space Suit 0 (8).jpg|Plucky Wearing A Pirate Suit TYMYv1zsAxE.jpg|Plucky Wearing A Gangsta Suit See also *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Daffy Duck *''The Plucky Duck Show'' External links *Plucky Duck's entry at Toonopedia Duck, Plucky Category:Characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters